


Don't let me down

by Jazz_dinosaur



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, What They Become, give back her miraculous, hawkmoth is defeated, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_dinosaur/pseuds/Jazz_dinosaur
Summary: After defeating Hawkmoth, its time to give back the miraculouses.life goes on, until there is a new threat and the heros are needed once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Enjoy :o  
> 

"You can't be sure, My Lady"  
her partner stares at her. Eyes filled with tears.

Ladybug gently lays a hand on his cheek.  
Sad beautiful green eyes meet hers and bagging her not to do what she has already decide.  
"I'll give back my miraculous, mon Chaton."

"No please..please my Lady"  
Chat was falling on his knees. Hiding his face with his Hands.  
He was crying. Ladybug wishes she could make him feel better. But she can't. 

"You have to understand. People get hurt. People die while we defeated Hawkmoth. What a hero can make people die?!Can't -"

 

"My Lady."  
Chat was standing again. His hands on her shoulders and his sad green eyes meet hers.  
"It wasn't your fault. Not mine either. We SAFED the city. And believe me, I will think about these people..these people who died. I will think about them everyday. But you can't give up now. What if the city is in danger once again?"

"Hawkmoth is gone. And yes Gabriel Agreste could escape, but the Butterfly miraculous is again at Master Fu. We don't have to worry. And daily dangers can be managed by the police. Paris don't need us anymore Chat."

For a few minutes he just looked at her. His hands still on her shoulders. Then he finally speaks again.  
"But I need you."

Ladybugs eyes gets wide and she goes a step back. "Chat.."  
"My Lady please. I can't lose you too"

She swung her yoyo and was ready to go but he touches her wrist.  
"Please.Don't let me down."

For a second she looked at him. He will never know but she loves him. She loved him all this time and always will. He was and is her partner. Her other half of a whole. And even if she does not want to, she loves this cat. And now these cat was begging her not to leave him. But why? He was better without her. Everyone was. It's her fault people died. A year ago she was already suspecting Gabriel Agreste as Hawkmoth because of his miraculous Book. But she dropped it. She could have saved a life, but has not. She doesn't deserve Tikki. She doesn't deserve her miraculous. She doesn't deserve to be loved as Ladybug. She doesn't deserve Chat. She already decide. There is no going back.  
"The miracle is over, mon Chaton"

With this, she flew away.

\-----------------------

"Marinette I don't want to go, please"

"Tikki stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop-"

The little Kwami hugged her tightly. Marinette began to cry again.

"I love you Tikki."

also Tikki cried.

"I love you Marinette. So please, think about it again."

"I know it's hard Tikki. But Paris is safe and I really really want a normal life. I don't want to be a hero anymore. and yes its hard to lose my kitty, mon Chaton, my partner, but he will get over it and so will you."

before Tikki could say anything, Marinette took off the earrings and Tikki was gone. 

\------------------------

The only Person who wasn't angry or disappointed in Ladybug was Master Fu. He took her earrings with a bow and adopted with the words "until Paris needs a miracle again." 

That's it. She was done. Tikki is gone and she can get normal. But how?

\-------------------------


	2. What remains? (An inner fight 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3

~5Years later~

Marinette woke up screaming. These fucking dreams again.  
There were a hand that grab her and than there was Nathanael holding her tight.  
"Whats going on? I am here Mari."  
"Why you are still here?" she ask with a cheeky smile.

Now Nathanael sit up and stares at her. She saw he was hurt.  
"Really? Mari please. We are dating again and again since.. I don't know.. maybe 4 years? Why you don't want to let me in?"

"I was joking. But we are not dating Nathanael. I am sorry but you are just a friend I sometimes meet to be a little bit more than just a friend."

He was like a stone. Looking at her. stunned.  
"Are you.. are you kidding me?"

She wanted to get up but he grap her wrist. 

"Marinette I can't do this anymore. What is wrong with you? Does Adrien really broke you like that?"  
Her face gets pale.

"Get out."  
"Mari-"  
"Get.Out."

Mari was sitting on her bed while Nathanael takes his shirt and pulles it over. Befor he was gone he turn around and lookes in Marinettes eyes.  
"This Mari. This is the last time you see me here. I know it is my fault too. I slept with you even though I knew you love him."

"I don't-"

He held his hand so Marinette listen.  
"Mari. I know it is long time ago, but as we can see you are totally not over it. You should talk to him. I mean, I don't really know what happened between you too. I was thinking..we all were thinking he finally realize that you like him and you get a thing but, but then you two don't even talk to each other until school was over."

"He hates me Nathanael. He hates me."

"Oh,he told you this?"

"Not directly." Marinette just wanted him to go. He was staring at her like he knew her. He knew nothing. 

"Why you just don't talk to him?" 

Does he really ask her why she don't talk to Adrien Agreste? Does he think she could go to him and tell him she is sorry for ignoring him these hole time? She tried. She won't try it again.  
Yes they were getting closer and yes even Marinette thaught they could be a thing but he was loving the wrong part of her. 

she slowly shook her head as she saw him still waiting for an answer.  
"I can't talk to him."

He was halfway out off the door but she heard him like he was standing right next to her.  
"You will never find a miracle if you don't search for it"

 

\-----------------------------

~2Months after Tikki was gone~

 

'"Mariette I..I am sorry. I don't think it's fair to be with you.I like someone else. No. Not like. I love her. I really love her with everything I have.  
I mean she will never love me or see me or even think about me and I also think I will never see her again but I know that I will never get over her.  
It sounds strange I know."

Marinette felt cold and empty as she aks a question she hoped not to know the answer.  
"Who?"

"Ladybug."

There was only emptyness. She lost both. She lost both because of herself. Her partner because she leave him. And now Adrien because she is not special anymore. And she knew he lost his father and she knew he also lost Ladybug because he only sees Ladybug as the hero. He doesn’t see the girl behind.  
How could he. He doesn’t even know Ladybug. He don’t know what she has done. He don’t know that she suspected his father. That she could prevent much pain. Only Chat knows. He should hate her too. But still shes glad he doesn’t. 

But even if Adrien would love Ladybug with these failures, he would love her. Ladybug the heroin and not Marinette. She knew she can't tell him shes Ladybug because he would hate her like many people hate her for leaving. Because she don’t have an excuse she could tell. Or he would ask for a proof but she doesn't have anything and he would hate her because he thought she had lied so she just ran away. 

She ignored his calls, his email, he visited her but she just told him to go away. She felt so bad but what should she do? She wished Tikki by her side. She wished she could get Tikki back but Tikki was gone.She will never meet Tikki again. And it hurts.Everything she remember hurts now. She could just ask Master FU if she could get her miraculous back.. 

No. It's good the way it is. She doesn't need Tikki.She could handle it.  
She doesn’t really believe she could handle it. 

She cried on her balcony. Thinking about everythink .  
She doesn’t realize what she did wrong. When did everything went wrong? 

„Hello Princess. I paw-fer your smile.“  
Marinette winced. Green eyes searching hers.„Chat you scared me. What are your looking for?"

"I was looking for mew." She could not help it but laugh.  
"That was claw-ful" she said with a smile. "Wow that was really paw-some." He grinned at her. It was a hot grin. When did he get this cute?  
"ok stop it." She really miss him. "Why you are looking for me?"

"I had the feeling you need a friend."  
She gave him a confused look. "I have friends Chat"  
"But only one of them can purr and therefore only one can make furry funny puns" He still grinned. She still could only look at him.  
She smiled but her eyes still tear-stained.

"Princess, whats wrong? A boy?" Marinette blushed. She decided, that she could tell him. He already guessed it.  
She showed him to sit with her so he sat down beside her on her balcony floor.

"Ok.So there is this boy I like. And he.." She take a moment and breath.  
"He likes someone else. Someone who will never come back." She looked at him briefly. There was something sad in his look. He knew who she was talking about. His eyes betray him.

"But Mari, he can't change his feelings." a second deep breath.  
"I know. But he don't even know her. I bet he can't tell me much about her. It's not like he fight everyday with her like you did."

"Yes." He laughed nervously."And now?"  
"I know I have to apologize.Because I am ignoring him. But I don't know."

Marinettes eyes gone wide as he hugged her. She leans against him and like this, they remained. At some point she must have fallen asleep.  
The next day he was gone. But in the next weeks he often visited her. To be honest, Marinette loved his company. It was nice to know that her Chat was still there for her.

After a few weeks, Chat Noir convinced Marinette that nothing gets better if she doesn't apologize.  
So she pulled herself together and walked to Adrien.  
But as she told him shes sorry, his green eyes were filled with something she could not describe.  
"I..do you think this is funny Marinette? I was only honest. I didn't want to see you sad and then you ignored me for weeks! You are sorry? Let it go. "  
"Woah Adrien she just wanted to ap-"  
"Alya. He's right. I'm sorry Adrien."  
Since that day,they have not spoken with each other. Not really. And she understand. She was jealous of herself and she was sad because if Adrien would know Ladybug. If Adrien had a chance to meet Ladybug, he would realize that Ladybug is not as cool as everyone or at least most of Paris think. She was just Marinette. She was never the right one for this Job. Yeah she safed Paris but other people would have done better. She is not a hero. Not a real one. Not as her Kitty was.Not as her Kitty always will be. Chat continued to visit her. She enjoyed it but felt bad at the same time. Because she let him down. She let everyone down.

\--------------------------------

Many thinks have change in Marinettes life. It all started with her decision after Hawkmoth was defeatet but could flew. It all startet with a person who died while Ladybug should be there and safe him. The decision to gave Tikki back was the hardest of all. There are moment she feel simple.There is no mandatory. Nothing she has to do. But most of the time she misses Tikki. She misses Chat. She missed them since they gone and it's awful. Maybe thats the reason she hurt Adrien. She hurt Adrien and ignored him because he loved a better Marinette. A Marinette who was with Tikki. But her life is good just like it is. She even got an invitation for a job by AAF.

"Girl, do you hear me at all?"  
Alya was sitting in front of her and stir in her cafe. Her red hair was curled like always but she was more exited then usual.She looked at the little letter Marinette has given her.

"Sorry Alya. I'm a little nervous because of the job interview. This is my chance stop working in a Bakery. I mean I love my parents and our bakery but I'm living in my own apartment and I'm studying and -"

"I Know Girl, I know" Alya was smiling. Today was a good day, wasn't it?

"But you know you will probably meet Adrien if you get the job? Are you ok with that?"  
Marinettes eyes went wide

"Wh..why? "

"Do you even looked at the label? AAF? Adrien Agreste Fashion? For what else should it stand for?"

Minutes left. Marinette blinked and did not try to die.  
"Whaaat? Oh god Alya what should I do? I ca-" 

Alya was standing in front of her now.  
"Listen Girl. Today is a good day and this Job is a big chance. You will go. You are 20 not 15 ok? You will do this the same as I did that" 

Alya pointed to a photo on her phone. It was one of the most beautiful girls Marienette ever saw, but her became bad.  
"Volpina? Is this Volpina with Chat Noir? Where..where do you get that shot?"

"Awesome right? This is not the fake Volpina. Look shes much prettier. She seems to be a new heroine. That means my Ladyblog is active again! Girl it's Awesome, isn't it?"

"Yea,awesome..but why? Why now? " This can't be the truth. 

"I don't know. Seems like Paris will be in danger again.I think they need more heroes then. Totally cool. When do you think we see Ladybug again?"

"Ladybug?" Marinette don't understand. This can't be real.

"But why? There is no Hawkmoth anymore.Its safe!"

Alya smiled at this again and put a hand on Marinettes shoulder.  
"Woah come down.Mari you don't need to be afraid. I don't know what it is. But it seems to be a new danger. But I think Ladybug, Chat Noir and these pretty fox Lady will keep us safe. I think its exiting"

Marinette knew Ladybug would not come. She was out. That must be the reason why these Fox Lady is here. Because Ladybug is gone and Master Fu don't think she is useful enough anymore. Not that she wanted to be Ladybug again. Just a statement.

"I think youre right. We will be safe. I have to go. Bye Alya."  
"Bye Mari."

She ran home as quickly as possible.

\--------------------------

An inner fight. A fight between Ladybug and Marinette herself.

(M) _You are bring it back.You don't deserve it. You are not a heroine. You let him down._

(L) _But you can make it right. Paris still count on you.And it looks like Paris is in danger. If there are more heros needed than ever, you have to. It's the duty of a hero_

(M) _But you aren't a hero. You could hurt people. Give it back._

(L) _There is only one Ladybug. You miss Chat. You miss Tikki. This could be the last chance. You can make everything right. They will understand._

(M) _They won't.He won't. Remember Chat last time you speak to him as Ladybug?_

**"Don't let me down"**

(M) _But you did. He was alone._

(L) _He was alright.He is. He will be happy. Think about the last time you speak about Ladybug with him as Marinette_ ~~~~~ 

**Marinette has just moved into her apartment the last time she saw Chat.** She was on her balcony as green eyes stare at her from a neighbor rooftop. "Cat got your tongue? I can see you" Marinette laugh. Funny as always. Still.  
"Night Princess. Just saw my favorite civilian on a new balcony. Moved from your parents home?"  
"As you can see." She could only smile. His blonde hair was disheveled but still looks smooth.His eyes meet hers and god she will never stop looking at him. "Do you miss her?" She had to ask. It's not fair but she had to. Because she miss him so much.  
His eyes darkened. A few seconds he said nothing. "Everyday. We are one half of a whole. I miss her like the moon misses the sun. Because she was mine." Marinette looked at him. Her eyes wide. Her face blushed. "There is no day when she does not miss you too."  
Without notice, she had laid a hand on his cheek. A further eternity passed by not saying anything. "How do you know?" "Because everyone would. I bet she regret. I bet she-" "Would you? If I stop visiting you, would you miss me?" He looked serious.More serioues than usual. Marinette was a little bit surprised about it. "Yes. Of course. And I think your Lady miss you too." "Thank you Mari." There was his grin again. Then he turned to go. Wait. Does he noticed she called her his Lady? Marinette hoped he did not. With a last twinkle he jumped off. **Then he was gone.** ~~~~~ 

(M) _Stupid Chat. Stupid life. Stupid Ladybug._

(L) _You're not stupid. You can do this._

Her alter ego is a real hero. She gives her courage. But could she really do it?

She sat at her table and looked at the black box she knew too well. She looked at the little booklet which she hat found with the box.

_**"Paris needs a miracle once again"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Once again English is not my mother language I'm sorry :x  
> I revised this chapter and added a few thinks like the Marichat part. My next Chapter will show Adriens view. After that there will be more action.  
> Please leave a comment and I hope we meet next chapter :3


	3. Adriens view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:3

~1 Month after Ladybug was gone~

"C'mon kid.You have to wake up!"

Plagg tried it the thirt time.Adrien did not feel well. He wanted to turn back time. He never wanted his father to be Hawkmoth. He never wanted to hurt anyone on a mission. He never wanted to lose her. His Lady. His everything. He losed everyone. His mother.His father. Her. He was alone. Alone and empty. He did not want to get up. There is no reason to get up.

"Ok. Adrien listen. I know youre sad and I know things did not went well.."  
"Did not went well?" Adriens eyes were cold. "Things went horrible!"

"And you want to stay in bed forever? Where is the fighting Adrien? Where is the Adrien that brought me cheese?"  
"Not everythings about cheese, you know." He has a decision to make. 

"You know..maybe we should stop with this too."  
Plagg froze. "What?"

"Who is Chat Noir without Ladybug?"  
"I would say still Chat Noir. Adrien don't even think about it." Adrien never seen Plagg so serious.  
"Plagg, you could just look for ano.." 

"Stop.I will say this once. You are Chat Noir. Ladybug is not you're only team mate and you're one of the best Chats so just stop. You will go on, you will get better and for now.. YOU WILL GET ME SOME CHEESE." Adrien was sitting there. His mouth opened.Plagg smiled.

"That's the nicest thing you ever said to me."  
"Don't dwell on it. Just bring cheese and go to school."

"You are right. I will not let myself down. We can do this. We can keep going."  
With new courage he stood up.

\---------------------------

~6 Months after Ladybug was gone~

She finally looked at him. He saw her coming over. Coming over to him. 

Her cheeks blushed as she was standing in front of him.Trembling, she began to speak.  
"Adrien.. I.. I am.." She raised her head, her eyes filled fight with tears. She looked so pretty right now Adrien just wanted to kiss her. Wait what? No. No he did not want to.

"I am really really sorry. I am just stupid and childish and you can hate me but I really want to be your friend again."  
He knew she mean it. He knew because he persuaded her. Every Night he visited her. He tried so hard to persuaded her. But in these weeks, in these months something changed. Something changed inside him. The way he sees her changed. It started quite harmless. Once she falls asleep on his shoulder, Chat starts purring. She was warm and soft and he felt safe, he did not think it meant anything. How should he now that it means so much?  
Days passed. Weeks passed.He visited her as often as he could. Every minute he wanted to be with her. Oh fuck. In this second Adrien realize something. He was right something changed. He like her. Like her a little bit too much. He had just sent her away. He had just broke her heart. How dare he want her now?  
He forced her as Chat to apologize. He forced her because he needed her. But now that he feels this way...now that he probably likes her..it feels selfish to be friends with her again. He could hurt her again. He has to answer fast. Find an excuse. Find an excuse.

"I..do you think this is funny Marinette? I was only honest. I didn't want to see you sad and then you ignored me for weeks! You are sorry? Let it go. "  
That was harsh.

"Woah Adrien she just wanted to ap-"  
"Alya. He's right. I'm sorry Adrien."

Alya looked angry and he understand. He knew Mari enough to realize she was suppressing her tears.  
Since that day he only spoke to her as Chat. He felt bad but he would have hurt her worse. If they were friends again and he would have come closer to her...he could have destroyed her. She was too beautiful to get destroyed. He knew that because he was. Since his Father betrayed him, since his Lady left, he was alone. He was destroyed. Mari was there for him. There for Chat. The only one for Chat. Adrien has Nino and all his friends but Chat? He could not stop visiting her. He needs her. But at least he tried to visit her less. 

 

~5years later~

The last nights were the restless nights in years. Chat had the feeling something strange was going on.  
Chat saved a Girl who jumped from a roof. She could not remember anything since a cup of tea.  
He stopped a boy from stealing. The boy apologized and told Chat he does not remember anything since a walk.  
He stopped others, he saved others.The hole night he ran from place to place. Nobody could remember what they were doing or why they do it.  
What the hell was going on?Chat did not know what to do. He wished his Lady could tell him. He need a break. 

He sat on the eiffel tower for a rest as he hear a voice from behind him  
"Hey Chat Noir. Need some help?"

Chat froze. Slowly, he turn around. He could not trust his eyes. A girl with an half orange, half white mask which has a black dot above each gold green eye stared at him. A big smile on her lips. His eyes went down to her suit. Her suit is orange with a white front, a black swan-necked collar. Black gloves up to the middle of her upper arms. He knows her.Volpina was standing in front of him.

This can not be true. Chat was getting sick. The girl seemed to notice, because she raised her hands soothingly.

"Calm down! I'm not an Akuma or something. Master Fu choose me."  
She knows him? Then she has to say the truth. On closer examination Chat noticed that she looked a little different.  
Unlike Volpina she wears a high ponytail and her hair is much curlier and red. But even if Master Fu choose her, there were still some questions.

"Ok..so who are you and why are you here?"  
"My name is..I did not thing about it. I will ask Trixx about it. I am against Volpina. Do not want to look like a wanna be, you know?"

"I guess." Chat did not know where but he knew this smile. It looks so familiar. "Is Trixx your Kwami?"  
"Yes. She is so awesome. She is just like me. I love her.How is yours?"

"He is.. exhausting." Plaqq will be angry later but at least Chat was honest. He loves Plaqq but exhausting is the right word.  
She looked at him with a smile. "Seems like you like him as well." "Seems so" Chat starts to relax.

"Why did Master Fu choose you? Why now?"  
"Your right. That was his name. He did not tell me much. He says something like Paris needs help so I start to research. Looks like there are currently many people who do not remember their crimes. Maybe there is a connection. Maybe we could invite Ladybug and.."

"No" It hurt to say it but Chat had to. "My Lady will never come back."  
"What happened?" The new Fox looked at him sympathetically.  
"I..She let me down. She has returned her miraculous."

"But if Paris really is in danger, don't you think she will come back?"  
Chat never thought about a new dramatic danger but the Fox was right. If Paris needs her, will she really hide herself? 

"We will see." He knew it was stupid but he felt a little bit hopeful. She had hurt him but he could not help but hope.  
"I will talk to Master Fu as soon as I can. Next patrol tomorrow night?"

She nodded, smiling. "Will be there."

Before he jumped to the next roof he turned around again. "Hey Red Fox. Welcome to the Team."

"Red Fox? Kinda like it. The Guardians of Paris. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge."  
She beamed with happiness. "That's it."

"Well. Rena Rouge. Welcome to the Team. See you tomorrow."  
Then Chat disappeared in the night.

~~~~~

The next few days Adrien tried to reach Master Fu but he was gone. Without a word he had gone underground so Chat and Rena will patrol and wait until Master Fu is back.

Adrien sat in his office and opened the newpaper. 

_**Will Ladybug let us down?** _

"What?!"

**After defeating Hawkmoth, Paris was safe and sound. But now is a new mysterious threat in Paris. Residents hurt themselves and others, commit crimes and spread fear and terror through the streets. While Chat Noir continued to watch over us and try to protect us, Ladybug has never been seen since the day, Gabriel Agreste fled.**  
**Everyone thought that if Paris needed Ladybug, she would return and safe it again but now that there is a new heroine and Ladybug still has not been seen, many people are afraid that she will never come back. Paris want answers and especially, they want a reason.**  
**There are some Parisians who blame Bernard Merchands wife Monique because she commented to the accident of her husband 'Today my husband died. He wanted to buy some food so he went to the supermarket.Unfortunaly it was the supermarket who was lit by Nathalie Sancouer. She know that Ladybug and Chat Noir would safe or at least try to safe everyone so Gabriel Agreste could escape.**  
**Ladybug and Chat Noir told me they sorry and that they tried to get as many people out of the supermarket as possible, but for my husband it was too late. Don't get me wrong, I am happy that Hawkmoth is defeated. But it think someone else could have defeated gabriel and captured him without anyone having to die. They should go to school instead of playing Guardians. I mean look at them. Our superheros are kids. There to young to handy this things right. I will never understand how Paris can believe in this kids with suits. So Ladybug and Chat Noir. If you can hear this: just leave."**

Adrien remembered this speech. This woman was broken. Ladybug knew that she did not mean it. They both saw her face after losing her husband. She was as empty and sad as Adrien. He understood. He still does.

**Other Parisians say that Ladybug just don't want to safe Paris anymore. It's so much responsibility and after this mistake, after people died she want to be a normal girl with a normal life. She knew or hoped that Chat Noir could handle it and leave. Now that there is this new heroine she is happy that she does not have to do it anymore.  
LadyNoir shippers mean that Ladybug and Chat Noir were in love but broke up and Ladybug was so hurt that she never wanted to work with him again..that would justify why Chat Noir never want to speak about Ladybug in public.**

"Seriously? They can't mean that."  
He wanted to continue reading but there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." His secretary, Lina. She was a thin Lady aound 40 and wore a black bob.  
"Good Morning Mr.Agreste.I want to give you the list of the applicants.Because of the Application interviews today." 

"Right." She gave him a list and he read the names of his potential designer. By the Name Marinette Dupain-Cheng he stopped.  
"Lina?cancel my appointments I will hold the application interviews myself"  
That could be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long. I hope you liked it.   
> Feel free to leave a comment :)  
> I will try to update chapter 4 faster.   
> I will change the title if i find something better^^   
> Wish you a happy new Year. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally enjoy:D

Fire. Flames everywhere. She ran.  
Faster. Faster . Faster

"Ladybug" no escape. Only screams.

Sweat-beathed, Marinette woke up.  
She hated it. Her dreams reminded her everynight of who she is. Or better of who she was. Who she will never be again.  
A loser. A hero who was not able to safe everyone.  
It is the right decision to give back the miraculous again. She will visit Master Fu after the appication interview. 

After an hour of getting ready, she looked in the mirror and smiled. Her blue hair was pinned up in a bun, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a light pink blouse with a black bow on the collar. Thanks to her make up she did not look lifeless or tired. She looked pretty.  
She thought about wearing earrings, but dropped the seed quickly. She is already pretty enough.  
After a long time the bluenette finally felt confident again. 

With a Coffe in her hand,her documents and the miraculous well tucked away in her bag and a , only half faked, smile she made her way. 

\-------------------------------

"Please have a seat while you are waiting. Mr.Ageste will receive you right away."

She sat down and her hands already begin to sweat. Her heart was pounding and she felt a little sick. 

(L) _Come on girl. This is your dream. You are still brave. You can do it. Just come down._

Marinette took a deep breath.

“Are you ok?” 

A handsome men asked. He was tall, with grey eyes and dark blonde hair. 

“Yes, I’m just a little nervous. Thank you.” She gave him a little smile.

“Dear. You’re not the only one.” He answer with a bright smile and sat down next to her.

With an outstretched hand he said “I’m Ryan.” “Marinette”.

“So you’re here because of the job too? Then we are competitors, may the better one win.”

“I don’t believe I got a big chance, but of course.” “Come on. Don’t give up this soon. You were not even there. Can I have a look?”He asked. His eyes focussed her bag.

“Marinette Dupain Cheng. Mr.Agreste will receive you now.”

"Sorry. I have to go.”

He smirked while she go. “No problem and good luck, my Lady”

She frozed. _Did he said my Lady?_ She glanced at him. He still smirked.

_No. He must said something else. Or maybe he wanted to be.. handsome? friendly? That meant nothing._

_You got a job interview, Mari. Concentration!_

She shook her head and left Ryan behind her.

She could do this.

\-------------------------------

There he was. Even more handsome, pretty, beautiful, cool, dreamy. Adrien Agreste. 

His blonde hair was longer, he was taller, more muscular, but his green eyes were the same one, she fell for a long time ago. The same beautiful, strong green eyes.

“Miss Dupain- Cheng. Sit down please.”

He smiled. Standing behind his desk. Waiting for her to come closer, shaking his hand, sitting down. She did so. She felt like she was in a trance.It was strange. His smile was strange, but he was friendly. That was a good sign, wasnt it? Maybe they could be friends once again? Or at least she could look in his eyes again. 

“I will call you a few questions now. I will get a picture of you and if I think you are the right one, I will call you in a few days."

"Fine." She nodded with a shy smile.

" At first, tell me something about you. Since when do you want this job? Where do you see the job advertisement?" He was in a distance, but his green eyes met hers closely. 

" I saw the job advertisement in a newspaper. I thought I need to take my chance, so now I am here. I was 5 as I decide to get a designer. I practise since that day. 

"Why should I choose you?"

"I will work hard. Harder than everyone else. I know that I am good in this job. People always liked my works. I think we could work well together." She smiled a little brighter. She could do this. 

"Confidence. I ike it. Then...-" He looked in his documents "Miss Dupain Cheng, it sounds like you have experiences with design?" Does he looked iin his documents because of her name? Does he pretend he doesn't know her? Was he serious? 

"I..of course? I designed many things. In SCHOOL for example?" She had to know. Did he pretend not to know her?

"Can you give me some examples? And did you ever have a costumer who gave you a job or do you just designed for yourself?”

Marinette wasn't able to believe this. Yes she was a bad person back then, but that was ridiculous. He must be kidding. “As you know, I designed many things in school. The cover for Jagged Stones for example. I signed yours?Remember? Or I designed a hat for a competition where you father decided I should win. YOU WORE THAT HAT IN A FOTOSHOOTING. Remember?”

He looked surprised about her harsh answer. After a few seconds he finally said “Miss Dupain Cheng. If you think, you will get some extra points because we knew each other, you are wrong. I will treat you like everyone else.”

Adrien regret his words immediately. He looked at her and saw how hurt she was. "Mari..-" She raised her hand.

“Stop that.Do you really think so? Do you think that way about me? That I am here because I thought maybe I get extra points because we were friends once? Can you even imagine what a surmounting it was? And then you pretend not knowing me as if I was nothing? ”

He looked down. Shame on his face. She placed her documents on the table and stood up.

“Have a nice day Mr.Agreste.”

“I don’t mean it, Mari.” He said quiet.

She wanted to open the door, angry because tears ran down her cheeks,but he grap her wrist. When did he stand up?

“Listen.I am sorry. “ “You should. Let me go.I don't want to talk to you. It was a stupid to think we could work together.”

“No please sit down again. I just don’t know how to handle this thing. I mean, I never imagine you would like to work for me.”

His eyes searching for hers, but she looked to the ground. Still crying. “I would like to design. I would like to live my dream. To move on.”

"Move on? From what?” He asked confused. Her crying turned into a nervus laugh.

“Oh you know, from. Aehm. Things.”

He still held her wrist. A confused look on his face. He wanted to ask her, what she meant, but he doesn't want her to go so he decide not to.

“Anyway. I am sorry. I think I was just nervous. We were great friends back then. And then everything fall apart. I really like your works and I would really like working with you, but I thought if I would treat you like I know you, and you would get the job, you could feel like you don’t deserve it.”

Her head went up and her surprised eyes meet his. “I, I actually thought...I don’t.. I don't get a... chance.. I mean...a real.. I mean.." Her voice was only a whisper. "I thought you hate me."

That broke him. He could not help it but hug her. “Hate you? Wh..-Never.“ He was not her best friend. Chat was.  
He was the one hurting her because doesn’t want to hurt her anymore. But of course she thinks he hates her like there was any case he could hate her. Of course she doesn't know he want to be with her.

“I could never hate you, Mari”

Mari couldn’t move. Her eyes were wide. She was in trance. Is this Adrien Agreste hugging her?

His eyes searching for hers.Her wonderful blue eyes. Her make up was smudged because of her crying, but Adrien doesn’t care. She was just.. Beautiful.  
Her blouse flamed her breast nicely and he was sure her butt looked awesome in this Jeans. He knew, because of Chat, that her hair was much longer now, and he wished he could open her bun to see. He bet she would look so hot with her hair falling down. She is an awesome designer and he know she would make her job well, but can he stay focussed while she ist next to him? He doesn't thought it would be this hard see her hurt. He want her to be happy. Because she deserve it. His eyes turned to her lips. Lips who are made for his. He wonder how she would taste like. How soft they were. How would she reactt, if he would kiss her right here?

“Adrien?” Marinette eyes were even more wide than before. His voice was nothing more than a beep.Confused Adrien realised his hand touched her cheek now and his hug was even tighter. There nose tips were almost touching. He was close. To close. He jumped back and he turned red.

“Oh god..Mari..I..am..I am so sorry.” 

“I was in thoughts. I don’t know. I-“ He stammered because Marinette was still standing there. Without moving.

Slowly, Marinette said “Its ok Adrien. I.. I think I have to go.” She gave him a shy smile. Then she winked and leave the room. 

"Kid, what was that? You too stand there for at least ten minutes and do nothing but stare at each others. You know how strange that is? I will never understand you humans.Now do something more effective and bring me some cheese!" Plagg was sitting on his desk. 

 

\-------------------------------

_Adrien Agreste hugged me. Adrien Agreste hugged me. He fucking hugged me!!_

A old men looked strange at her while she was screaming sitting on a bench in the park. 

Embarrassed she looked down. 

_control yourself. There have to be a reason. He obviously was sorry for me. Yes he was just sorry he said these things._

She stood up and walk a few minutes trying not to think about Adrien. She was totally over it. Or at least she tried.

Marinette gets interrupted by a loud noise. Sounds like a gun or something. People started screaming.

Without thinking she run to the place the screams came from, her bag between her arms.  
A second loud noise. Marinette was sure now, it was a gun.She need to go faster.  
Until she arrived, there where more gun shots. More people who screamed. Police sirens.  
She saw a men bleeding. someone shoot him in his leg.  
She saw a women. A shot in her shoulder.  
She saw many people bleeding.  
It was terrible. Like back then. Back then when she lose. Butshe could not help, could she?  


She saw the Men with his gun. He just stand there. In a street around the parc. Waiting .She slowly went closer. Hiding. There was something strange about him. He doesnt look like a normal criminal. His eyes were strange. As black as the night. Light he was possessed by something.  
A new villian?

"Stop it now or you will regret! Give me that weapon you criminal bastard!" 

Rena Rouge stood in front of him. He just smiled and shot.

Marinette couldn't believe it. The new super heroine dissolved in air, just to overhelm him from behind. The gun in her hand she smiled. "Gotcha" 

"But forgot there could be more" A kid with the same black eyes shout and hit her with something like...a sword?

With a loud scream Rena Rouge sinked to the ground. The kid wanted to hit her a second time but Chat was there to defend. 

Chat was in worry.You saw it in his face. It looked like he asked her something but Marinette couldn't understand. She wonder how he would react knowing Ladybug or what is left of her,is hiding here.Not that it matter

It was a surprise that Rena Rouge could stand up again. It looked like she was already defeated but she still stand up. She was a hero. A real one.

But while she was on the ground, the man was able to stand up and hide.  
They don't saw him. But Marinette did. She was sure he just did not have a second weapon,but now he got one and he will use it. She was too far away. They would never hear her if she scream. She would be too slow. There was no Ladybug Magic, if he shoot, he shoot. 

\-------------------------------

Adrien arrived to late. Rena Rouge was already hit. He was able to avert the second hit, but the first on looked really bad.

"Rena Rouge, you ok?" He know she wasn't , but as she answer "Yes. It's ok" 

She lied, but stand up.

While he fight against the kid with the sword, he was glad he had fencing lessons. This kid fights like a master.  
Chat hears the second beep from Rena Rouge miraculous. Her time was running out.

"Chat Noir, I don't see the men with the gun!" 

"I will get him. You need to get safe. Are there only these too? "

"I think so. Ican't let you-CHAT"

A shot. Time stood still. Chat knew that this magical thing, whatever it is, made this civillian to a professional shooter and won't fail. 

He close his eyes and waited for his end but to his surprise all he hear was the familiar sound of a swinging yoyo and many shocked breathings.

His eyes went wide and he turned around. There she stood. She was real. It wasn't a dream. 

"Ladybug"

"Chat! Watch out!" She screamed and pushed him away. They fell to the ground and Rena Rouge was there to defend and fight now against the kid.

"Nice time Ladybug! I have to hide, guys. You need to go on without me!" Rena Rouge said.

Chat was already back on his feet. "Go"

And as soon as Chat replaced her, she ran away. 

Ladybug swung her yoyo and was in less than a second next to the man with the gun and kicked the gun away. She captivated him with her yoyo before he was able to move, take him and hand him over to the police. 

Then she said the words she thought she would never say again

"LUCKY CHARM"

And as soon as she said them, her powers create a new thing. It felt so good to be her again. To feel Tikki by her side.  
A water pistole felt in her hands.

"What could I do with th..-" Could it be this simple?

She ran to Chat as fast as she can to Chat and went for the eyes of the kid. 

"Kitty duck down!" Then she shoot.

At first nothing happened, but then his weapon slowly faided away and the kids eyes get normal.  
Then his eyes gets wide.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?"

Chat turned to Ladybug. She was there. She was real.

"Pound it" she whispers. 

\-------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late. Again. And I am sorry. Exams got me harder than I thought. But here it is, and it will go on. I won't stop. :D even if it take a long time. I will still try to get faster.
> 
> Hope you like it  
> Feel free leave a comment c:


	5. What's left of Ladybug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoy

While Rena Rouge and Chat Noir were discussing, Ladybug was quite and thought about her mistakes.

Chat already died. She safed him. She safed him only because she was on the way to give her miraculous back. He could have died. They need help. They need her. Paris needs her. She was stupid, thinking Master FU wanted to replace her. He knew it will be a bigger fight. A bigger danger. They have to talk to him. They all. She has to make everything right. She has to fix everything.She has to fix her friendships. But Chat doesn't talk to her since he saw her. After they rescued the boy, he told her about a meeting on the Eiffel Tower and then he was gone. And Tikki? Tikki stayed in the earring until Marinette was begging her to eat at least half of a cookie. She messed up, and even now she would love to give someone her miraculous who is a better choice. No. She has to be brave. She can't look away any longer. She will find this villian and fight him. But if she lose? Maybe Paris needs someone couragious.

"Ladybug?" Chat and Rena Rouge was starring at her. Were they talking to her? Oh gosh. Ladybugs face turned red.  
"I..I am sorry. I was just thinking..I..What did you say?"

While Rena Rouge gave her a smile, Chat looked away. That hurts but she deserved it.

" Chat thinks you will give your miraculous back again? I don't believe him. So, why are you here and what will you do?"

The moment of truth. 

" I..Master FU brought my miraculous back, but I was sure not to be the right one." Chat snorted contemptuously. It was like a stab in the heart. Rena Rouge rammed his elbow into his stomach but gave him a friendly look. Are they close to eachother? 

"But you changed your mind?" Rena Rouge asked.   
"Yes. I mean no. I mean..I'm not sure anymore. Maybe Paris needs me again. Maybe I can do better than last time."

"So you will stay? At least for now?" Rena Rouge smiled bright. Chat still looked away.   
"Yeah..I guess..but we need to talk with Master FU. This new villian seems really dangerous and we need to know where he comes from. Master FU will know what to do!"

"You're right, girl. But let's do this tomorrow. I just want to sleep." Rena Rouge was about toleave when she turned around again. "I'm glad got you in the Team bug."

Then she was gone. Chat still stood there motionless. She has to fix this.  
"Chat.."she starts but he raised his hands.

"No." Now he looked at her, but she wished he wouldn't. Tears running down his face and there was something new in his eyes. Something bad. 

"Chat, I'm sorry.Please." She took a step closer, but he backed away. "Just do your duty. Don't let Paris down. They still believe in you." with that, she watched him run over the roofs.

 

\----------------------------------

"Tikki please." 3hours of waiting and Tikki was still not seen. "I know you're there. I know you're listen. I AM SORRY. It wasn't easy for me either. I am the reason people died. I had to get over it. I had to deal with it. I-" There was a soft knock. Oh no. Not now. She can't talk to him now. A second knock. "Sorry Tikki.." with a moan she stand up and open the balcony door. 

A really wasted Chat Noir with swollen eyes fell into Maris arms. "Tea?" She asked. Seeing her kitty this lost was terrible. Knowing that its her fault was killing her. He nod.  
She has to be there for him. She felt like lying but she won't be able to tell him the truth. He would hate her. Her kitty would never lay in her arms again. She need to be there for him and she need to fix things with him and Ladybug. 

She asked him to sit down on her couch and went to the kitchen.

\----------------------------------

He didn't know when he decides to visit Mari. He remembered running away and cry. He remembered that Ladybug is back. That she saved him. Why? Why is she back? As beautiful as always. Her hair was in a messy bun but her eyes were as beautiful as ever. Maybe a little lost but beautiful. He was about to die as she apologized, but he couldn't forgive her. He wasn't sure he could ever. It was too much. He couldn't think clearly. He needed Mari. So here he was. Standing on her balcony. He knocked softly. She would understand. She would be there for him. His princess would held his hand and support him. 

After knocking the second time, Mari opened the door. Her hair fall loose over her shoulders.It was much longer than he thought. Her eyes were as blue as always but she looked a little bit...nervous? He was unable to hold himself so he let himself fall into her arms. She hold him tight and asked him with her soft voice for tea. Thankful he nodded and she asked him to take a seat on her couch. Her living room was small but really cute.If you would come in to the front door, on the left would be a petition wall and the right wall is covered in old pictures of her, her family, her firends. Chat was happy to be on the picture wall too. The first time he saw himself on this wall he could have kiss her, but he decided not to. If you go further there is a tv screen in front of a violet couch and a little table full of design skatches. Next to the tv ist the balcony door but most of the space claims the workplace who is on the other side behind the petition wall. A big desk full of materials, 3 dress forms and many many design ideas on the wall. Yeah, she does deserve the job. For Chat, it was like a home. If he could, he would never leave this place.

As Mari comes back from the kitchen, he wonder why she looked so sad. kind of regretful? "Is everything ok, princess?" Mari gave him a little smile while she handed him the cup of green tea and nod. "I..I'm just...I had an exhausting day. A requitment interview with Adrien Agreste."   
He couldn't help but ask. "Isn't he the boy you had a crush on years ago?" Mari blushed and looked away. "Bad kitty. You know who he is! And I should't have gone. Nathanael told me I'm not over it. Oh god I was so mean to him. I should apologize." "Nathanael? I didn't know you still meet him." She had never a thing for him. She wanted to get over everything. Told her it was a bad idea, but that she is still meeting him..."Sometimes.But that's over now. I have to apologize to him. I was so so so mean. I will call him later. Told him he was right. Let him go.." "You should."

STOP BEING JEALOUS. STOP BEING JEALOS.

"Soo. Back to the interview. You said it was a bad idea?" "Yeah I kind of flipped out. He was pretenting not knowing me. HHe apologized and..-"   
All of a sudden she stopped talking and blushed. She looked georgious. Falling for her was so easy. 

"AAAANND?" His smile was huge and he come closer to her.

Marinette shakes her head while she hid her face with her hands. His smile gets bigger. Is there a chance she could fall for him again? Is there a chance for a them?

"Even If I get the job I couldn't work for him. She moan and leaned against Chat. "Why? You doesn't seem this bad?" He looked down to her and he gave him a shy smile. "That's the Problem CHat. He had touched my cheek and I thought I would melt away. If I work for him, I will die. I'm totally not over it." 

"Maybe he changed his mind now and realise how purrfect you are?" She blushed and smirk.   
"Chat stop being this cute until I can fall in love with your real you." He couldn't stop himself "Maybe you should just fall in love with me as me."

"You wish." 

He straightened up in surprise and starred at her.She laugh but she was red and looked a little bit nervous. Chat start grinning and gently touched her cheek. She will regret this. She was no longer able to move while Chat came so close that his lips almost touched hers as he whispers "Is falling for me to thrilling right now?" 

Her heart was beating faster and faster. She felt like it could stop every second. "If i would reveal myself right now, what would you do?" "Don't." She whispered. His grin was overhelming. Mari knew she will die if he doesn't stop.His voice only gets deeper."If I would you that I don't want you to be with someone else, If I would tell you I'm jealous..what would you say?" She was still not moving and he still had her warm red cheek in his hand and her lips looking so soft in front of his. She could not breathe. He had to stop. "If I would ask you right now, if I could kiss you, would you say no?" She let out a nervous laugh. "Kitty p..please." "Please...kiss me?"   
Mari wonder how she got into this situartion. Not that she was not interested. She is. But she knew he is a hero. They can't be together. But she onced kissed him. Valentinesday.Dark Cupid. There would be no difference. No. She can't. She can't kiss him. She can't fall in love with her stupid Chat. Never.

"Purrincess?" Damn it.

Chats eyes went wide as Maris lips leaned in and reached his. It was like someone turned off the world. Like a personal firework bigger and better as it will ever be seen. Thousands of storms are bubbling in a single room. Thousands of storms are bubbling between two persons. It feels like home. Feels like waking up. Seeing the world for the first time. Nothing matters anymore. In that moment the world could have stopped, as long as Chat could kiss her, he would be happy. He would know he arrived.

This was not like Valentinesday. This wasn't like dark cupid. That was not like the kisses Mari had before. Not like the dates Mari used to have. It feels good. Right. But then, it feels awful. If he would know she is Ladybug, would he still kiss her? Would he still say this things? She doesn't think so. Breathless she leaned back. "You have to go.." Fighting with tears. 

"What?" Perfect green eyes stared at her. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" She placed her hand on his knee. "No.No. You did nothing wrong. I just...I don't want to loose you Chat." Mari couldn't hold back the tears. "You will never loose me Mari."He hugged her. "Listen. If I was too fast, if you need time to think about what you want, I am totally fine with it. As long as I can make you happy, I will." 

\--------------------------------------------

"You know it would be wrong to be with him." 

Tikki was sitting on the Kitchen table with a cookie in her hand. "Tikki! I am so glad to see you! I am really really sorry!"   
"I know Marinette. It's fine. I am sorry too. I am old enough to know that making mistakes is normal at your age. But you know..you're my favorite Ladybug and I really missed you. Just... never do this to me again. We're gonna through this. Together."

"Oh Tikki." Tears ran over Maris face again and Tikki too started crying. They hugged each other and stayed like this.

"Now tell me everything I miss. I need to know every little detail."

"Of course Tikki"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. it's been a while. But exams are finally over and I got my graduation. Gonna start study in October. I am soo happy about everyone who read this story. Thank you a lot.   
> I am sorry for my english and I will later correct this Chapter but for now I just wanted to post it.  
> Feel free to leave a comment :) I am sure I will update a little bit earlier this time because the next Chapter is already in my head and now I have the time to write ...so hope you liked this chapter and hopefully see you soon:)


End file.
